


Designated Driver.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Clamp Gakuen Tanteidan | Clamp School Detectives, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Cuddles, M/M, Piffle fic, Silly, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-14
Updated: 2008-11-14
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Souh had gotten distracted less than ten minutes. Somehow, that had been enough for Nokoru to go from 'tipsy' to 'completely drunk'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[springkink](http://springkink.livejournal.com/): _Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, Piffle!Nokoru/Piffle!Suoh: confused (but cute) attempts at sex - drunken revelry (during or after the party in Piffle World)_

**Title:** Designated Driver.  
**Fandom:** Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle.  
**Warnings:** Nothing.  
**Characters/couples:** Souh/Nokoru, Akira.  
**Summary:** Souh had gotten distracted _less_ than ten minutes. Somehow, that had been enough for Nokoru to go from 'tipsy' to 'completely drunk'.  
**Rating:** PG.  
**Notes:** Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[**springkink**](http://springkink.livejournal.com/): _Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, Piffle!Nokoru/Piffle!Suoh: confused (but cute) attempts at sex - drunken revelry (during or after the party in Piffle World)_

**Designated Driver.**

Souh had gotten distracted _less_ than five minutes. He had told Akira to not let Nokoru drink anything else, not even water unless he had tasted it before while he went for something to eat so that the alcohol Nokoru was drinking wouldn't affect him as harshly as it would on an empty stomach. The one thing he hadn't considered was that Akira, was a lightweight as well and that it never showed until he suddenly was tripping everywhere.

And when he came back, he found them both cheerfully clinking cups with Shougo's people, and Nokoru, always a light drinker and most of the time cheerful, was already flushed and giggly. Akira was always cheerful and giggly, but now he was _drunk_ , which also made him flighty.

“Chairman...”

“Souh!” Nokoru almost jumped into his arms, most of his drink sloshing out of his cup. “You're here!”

He glanced towards Akira, but the boy was cheerfully talking with a girl that worked for Tomoyo-san, and it was hard to be sure if his flush was due to alcohol or due to the extremely cute girl. And meanwhile, Nokoru was nuzzling against his neck as if he was a cat, making pleased, happy noises that made Souh flush. It was of little comfort the fact that just about everyone was too distracted to notice. He had learned years ago that Tomoyo _never_ lost a chance to get interesting footage out of their reunions.

“Come on, Chairman. You need some air.”

“But I'm feeling fine!” Nokoru chirped, almost tripping with his own feet despite Souh's quick reflexes that made him grab him around the waist. “Should we dance, Souh?”

“No, chairman, we shouldn't.” Souh chidded gently, trying to find a chair or couch that wasn't occupied by the other guests of the impromptu party with no luck. Most of the guests were, if not thoroughly drunk, in the process of getting there, and so far they had used most of any available surface to prop themselves against and drink.

So, admitting defeat, Souh managed to drag a giggly, clingy and cuddly Nokoru to the floor, keeping notice of Akira, just to see if he was going to have to save his dear friend from utter shame. It was a little hard, though, when Nokoru kept pressing against him, softly giggling against his neck, his hands playing with his jacket and with his tie.

“Chairman.”

At that Nokoru pouted before he leaned forward, pressing his mouth against his. Still now, his kiss tasted a little bit like mint and a lot to champagne, and Souh sighed against his mouth and smiled, hands on Nokoru's hips.

“M' name, Souh,” Nokoru muttered against his lips before he dropped his head against his shoulder, nuzzling against his neck and apparently trying to get closer to him, squirming on his lap in a way that was fairly distracting. “'s not 'Chairman'.”

Souh sighed again, willing his body control and restraint against a cheerfully squirming, petting and caressing Nokoru's head. Now if he would just sleep...

“Nokoru,” he murmured softly. “You should rest now.”

“Not tired,” his friend and liege said, sounding a little like a five yeas old. However, there was no such childish behavior as he pressed against him again, kissing his neck. His fingers were clumsy thanks to the alcohol, but not clumsy enough that he couldn't start, slowly, opening his shirt, untucking it from his trousers so that he could ran hands that were not as smooth as one would think.

“Nokoru, you're drunk,” Souh said, trying to fend himself from Nokoru.

At his words, Nokoru pulled away, frowning and looking as serious as a kitten. Souh tried hard not to smile at the picture his best friend did, bright eyed and flushed and pouting.

“I am not,” but at that moment, he frowned, as if pensive, and bright and wonder came from his eyes, looking at him as if Souh had just discovered another magical feather. “... but I am. Right?”

“... yes, you are.” With infinite patience, Souh withdrew the hands of Nokoru from himself, moving a hand to caress, again, Nokoru's soft hair, pushing him a little so that he wouldn't be on top of him. “Which is why we shouldn't do this. Besides, you should rest. Now.”

However, Nokoru was still pouting. He reached towards his tie.

“Once 'm not drunk...”

“We'll see,” Souh promised, more amused than he ought to, but it was hard, near impossible, to stay mad with Nokoru as it was, even more when he was pouting and soft eyed, almost as if he had been scolded.

That seemed to be enough for Nokoru, who gifted him with his most beautiful smile... and then promptly leaned his head against his thigh and fell asleep before Souh could even tell him that they should fetch Akira and leave.

Souh sighed before he leaned against the wall as well. He glanced towards Akira, but he was already making his way towards his side, stumbling a little in what betrayed that he had drank more than he ought too, but at least he seemed unharmed.

Closing his eyes, Souh decided to rest for a little while at least. He too _had_ drank more than he should have, or so he was going to keep telling himself for a long, long while.


End file.
